universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Creation Wiki:Fiction guidelines
In this guide you will learn some important steps to create a fiction that's interesting and not just annoying. Make sure you read the whole page. Step by step guide Starting a new fiction Sometimes its good to think about the fiction before writing it on the wiki. Have your story planned. And if your thinking of something really big, and want a lot of users involved, then build up the story over time, slowly introduce the characters and creations. This guarantees a great fiction! Don't forget to add images, and maybe even adventures, although adventures are not required. - Wormulon An idea when you have friends or enemies is to make it dramatic. Maybe another empire raids or our leader is assassinated. It keeps everyone on their toes, or paws, or hooves, whatever. - Creatureboy11 Roleplaying Before crossing your fiction with another users, you must ask them first, and don't write on their pages without permission, beyond fixing links or grammar and spelling. Edit their talk page, or their fiction's talk page; *'If your fiction is good or doesn't want wars at the moment, ask for an alliance.' **Even if they're evil you could. **Most fictions accept the alliance, don't worry about too many reasons why. *'If they/you are really evil (or just stupid), declare war.' **If the fiction is new and is declaring war on an old fiction, there's nothing wrong with it. **While your fiction may be described as "foolish", that's not a bad thing! They're insulting the fiction, not the user. **And when declaring war, don't insult the user of the older fiction, or try to critisise it, claiming yours is better, everyone hates that. *'It is good you start socializing with users, see how things work out in the Wiki, this is a very imperative option if you seek you fiction to be recognized by the other users.' **Talk to them via blogs or talk pages. **Don't be shy to contact other users for questions etc, they will often help you with issues. Other kinds of fiction *You could try different kinds of fiction. Like trade routes, or galactic racetracks, lets your imagination run wild! Or, you may just want to write stories, or do projects. What should I say? 1'' Ok, you've made a Fiction like this and want it to be more like http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Creature:Taxton or maybe Gablinus-Avis or, if you gain a superb reputation like, Rambo Nation or an amazing reputation, like The Ayrai-Shikua. '''What to add: *Sub pages; To do a sub page, create a page called Creature:Insert your creature here/sub page name i.e. military For sub pages, you could include things like, **Language **Attributes ***i.e.-Military or fleets **Gender **History ***As a timeline ***Or an article *Add even more conent- Example for complex: Vartekian *Add people in (under Captain or Fiction)- Example for complex: Da Propa Big Boss Zr'Ahgloth What to remember when adding: *Detail. LOTS of detail *Explanation- Example for complex: The Krassio Host *Use appropriate grammar, dnt tlk lyk dis u noob *Don't claim your fiction is better than anyone else's. **Exception: Maybe you could say your example is extinct or lost power. **Another exception: If your fiction is coming along, has a good reputation and you have explained why they're good, then why not? In this case your fiction is recognized by the community and not only by yourself. *Only associate your fiction with another when you've talked to the owner of the other fiction, the other user is right to know you are including his fiction. '''''2 Since when was there a rule against making different kinds? There are several kinds of alliances on this wiki. You could make one with multiple species. Just make sure to add: *The above *The Prime/A prime species (your own) *What species are involved What are forums? The Forum Namespace is for discussions about Spore. They are made when you want more freedom to add to the page than Blogs. Blogs? What? Blogs are something Wikia introduced in late 2009. They have several uses on SporeWiki. They can be used for- *General Wiki Discussion- *General Spore Discussion (What happened in Spore lately?) *General Creature Discussion- *General Creature Collections *General User Discussion- How do I carry on? Be unique, but, don't be godly just yet. So then, assuming you followed Steps 1&2, you're now a good fiction and your fiction has potential,you are also a very well-recognised user, as many read your content thanks to the links on your allies' pages (assuming those allies are well known, i.e. the DCP), so now you're allowed to go a bit bonkers, NOT TOO MUCH though. Remember *You are still NOT in a position to claim that they can beat any species on SporeWiki, and you NEVER ARE (unless that species is the Grox), that's for others to judge. *Try get on blogs, such as User blog:Wormulon/Empires in Comparison 2, to get your fiction more well known and compare it to others. *EXPLAIN your uniqueness, i.e.- The Zazane are powerful because they (just an example, not actually in fiction) have magic, which they gained from their planet's magic and from studying magic crystals. Cross user fiction Now, there's several ways it can be done. An easy example is here. But, several users like to get more extreme than that. An example many like to go through is wars. Discuss with another user about how you're going to do it and then make the page. An example of a fiction that started off basic but became major is the DCP-Loron War. Or you could just go to the main one here, rather than starting your own. Some fictions allow users to add their empire's story. An example is the Nanohorde. There are even alliances. Though you have to be good to get in. An easy example is here, though the most common is the SSA. How powerful can I be? As powerful as you like. With explanation. Limitations... *DO NOT give them power that deliberately matches another fiction *Don't make them unrealistic *Provide good reasons why they are powerful *If your creature believes in their own God(s) and if they are active or just returned to the real world, do not assume when they 'destroy' the Galaxy, that they destroyer other users fiction too, that is there own decision to make. So be careful with adding Gods into a fiction which want to destroy Galaxies etc. Assuming you're now a popular user, try blogs. Also: To help get your fiction started, go to: *SSA *SporeWiki Fictional Universe When fiction "sucks" Where did I go wrong? It depends. Some fictions die from the get-go. You're not impressing anyone if you've made a page saying: - THESE CREATURES ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S COS THEY CAN DESTROY THE WORLD BY SAYING DIE!!!!!!! No, you're just making everyone dislike you. You will NEVER be in a position to claim that. EVER. It's obvious that you've made a mistake; maybe there's no explanation as to why they rule a large dimension? Maybe their IQ or Height or Super Strength aren't explained? Maybe you bored the reader by not setting it out well in paragraphs and not using good grammar? I could go on, but if your fiction sucked it must mean one of these things: *You didn't read our guide above *You were doing well, but forgot our advice and failed. *You decided not to follow our advice and made it anyway. Of course there actually is *You made your fiction bad before the guide was released Either way, the rest of this guide shows you how you can address these issues without just saying "Forget it. My creature sucks. No one likes it. I will give it up as a lost cause, an make another empire that can burn a planet by folding it's arms". Cause that's no the attitude SporeWiki likes And don't forget, Empires and Creatures/Fiction need Time to get more known among users or on the wikia, so also give it time to expand her (example history) and try making it more attractive, like adding pictures or joining other fictions. How can it get better? Quite easily. Here's how: I take it back! Take back some of your facts. Change them. Can the Sapo hive Mind really turn spaceships into goose? No. Maybe that was a legend? Maybe that was assumption? Maybe that's not true. Here's an example of how an actual SporeWiki Empire evolved fiction wise: #Started off rubbish #Everyone wanted it to improve and didn't like it #Was majorly edited so that it wasn't as powerful or unrealistic any more #Gained popularity No, this is why Yes, you'll need an extremely good explanation as to why the Grimbolsaurians can turn a planet to dust by staring at it. Maybe that's just in higher dimensions, where they're from? However this tactic can't be relied on all the time. There are several situations where you are forced to take it back. The rest of the article shows what's bad Instantly Omnipotent Empires Possibly the worst example of a fiction. An empire that's instantly omnipotent with no detailed fiction and suddenly described as "the best" isn't a good example of fiction. It is suggested that users don't make an empire and say "it will destroy everyone", or even that it's really powerful. There are exceptions, however: *If you've said they are extinct, say they were once this powerful *If your fiction you are making omnipotent isn't "epicly super strong" just quite strong and has a good history, then this is allowed Besides from this, do not make an instantly omnipotent empire To solve it, here's several ways how: *Add a timeline- if you do just this we have a basic idea of what they are like *Add a historic war- during wars, there are major advancements, and if you make it good (complete with dramatic events) then you've also put time into it "Taking the mic" pages Some fiction pages are creatures based on something real life, such as Chuck Norris Writing these for humor can be ok, as long as: #They state on they page that that is their intention #They are not offensive like this Important:Have Fun Don't forget to have fun and a great time here at the wikia, if you want to now things (i.e. about other fictions) or you just need help with something please ask any user (really difficult things should be asked to the admins). They will (mostly) reply fast and will help you out. Aslo, we are here to improve the wikia, help it expanding and making it possible in the fiction to let nations, empires, creatures etc to meet with eachother and perhaps even interact and making the creations of great adventures possible. Don't be shy contacting users which have a lot of edits or already have large empires, they will mostly enjoy helping your fiction grow too. So don't forget, have fun, and welcome to the wiki! Other Tips Here are some tips that users in SporeWiki respect, we can't obligate you to do this tips, but if you won't follow, be sure to write your fiction in another "dimension". See also *wikipedia:Mary Sue